we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros.
Perhaps one of the most talked about and debated topics around Daisy revolves around her theoretical inclusion in a Super Smash Bros. game. So far, Daisy has only appeared through multiple references by Peach, and has had multiple trophies. Super Smash Bros. Melee While not playable, Peach received an special alternative costume that heavily references Daisy. The flower attire, dress pattern and brooch were all accurately portrayed. She even had Daisy's tan from her early N64 days: A Daisy trophy can also be unlocked through the Trophy Lottery. It's based on Daisy's Mario Party 3 appearance. Her trophy information is as follows: ; Daisy : The princess of Sarasa-land, Daisy met Mario when he helped defeat the evil alien Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Princess Daisy is a bit of a tomboy when compared with her counterpart, Princess Peach. After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach. : Super Mario Land : 8/89 : Super Smash Bros. Brawl Still not playable, and this time around, the costume looks even less like Daisy, but still has similarities. Daisy has a trophy in her football attire and two stickers in this game. Her trophy information is as follows: ; Striker Daisy : The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Super Mario Strikers to compliment her spunky scoring strikes. : : Super Mario Land : : Mario Strikers Charged Football Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Again, Daisy is not playable. The colour scheme for Peach this time around seems to look even less like Daisy than ever before. Now the similarities have disappeared! Specifically, her heels are now golden, and her hair color is bright orange, unlike Daisy's darker shad of orange hair.There is also a Daisy Mii crown that can be unlocked randomly by playing the single player mode.↵Two trophies are available. Her trophy information is as follows: ; American version: Daisy She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumor has it Luigi is quite smitten with her. Unlike Peach, she's only really been kidnapped once - in Super Mario Land. '' : ; European version: Daisy ''She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumour has it that's why Luigi's so smitten with her. Unlike Peach, she's only really been kidnapped once - in Super Mario Land. Baseball trophy: ; American version: Daisy (Baseball) The captain of the Daisy Flowers, Daisy is great both when at bat and when defending. Her fastballs especially are a thing to be feared. Her Star Swing, Flower Swing, will cause a garden to bloom where the ball lands. Fielders will have to wait for the flowers to clear away. What a pretty delay of the game! ; European version: Daisy (Baseball) When it comes to baseball, Daisy, captain of the Daisy Flowers, is good at battling and even better at defence. She throws a mean fastball when she's on the pitcher's mound, and her batting special, Flower Swing, makes a garden bloom in the outfield. Who says there's no time to stop and smell the flowers in the middle of a ball game? ; American version: Baby Daisy This cute toddler made her first appearance in Mario Kart Wii. If she looks familiar, that's because she's a baby version of Princess Daisy! Look at the determination in those baby eyes-even at such a young age, she was full of drive! Orange was her favorite color at that age too. Even her pacifier is orange! European version: Baby Daisy This cute toddler first showed up in Mario Kart Wii. If she looks familiar, it's because she's just a baby version of Princess Daisy. Look at the determination in those huge eyes - even at such a young age, she was full of drive! And from looking at her clothes, dummy and kart, it seems her taste for orange fashion started early too! Smash Tour Daisy's Baseball Outfit trophy makes an appearance in Smash Tour. When the player selects it, he/she is given immunity to any items or projectiles. Tips A tip about the Daisy (Baseball) trophy from Smash Tour can show up on the player's screen inbetween screen transitions (pictured below). Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Similar to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, except Daisy has only one trophy in this game - an exclusive trophy to this game based on her Mario Tennis Open appearance. The Game Boy stage, Dream Land from the Kirby series, was originally planed to be a Super Mario Land stage before being replaced by the Dream Land stage, probably for the lack of Kirby stages in the game. An alternate costume for Peach based on daisy also makes an appearance. this trophy will be awarded for beating the all star mode as Peach. Her trophy information is as follows: ; American version: Daisy (Tennis Outfit) Similar to Peach in how she plays tennis, Daisy also packs a seriously powerful shot. Maybe their choice of colors symbolizes their personalities? They're alike in a lot of ways, but if you could choose just one, would you choose Princess Daisy or Princess Peach? '' ; European version: Daisy (Tennis Outfit) ''Like Peach, Daisy is a Technique player, but she has something else up her sleeve: a really '' ''powerful shot. Do you think the sedate pink and vivid orange reflect Peach and Daisy's different personalities? Would you say you're more Team Peach or Team Daisy? Or maybe... Team Both? Trivia ☀ Some old copies of Super Smash Bros. Melee have a glitch in the Daisy trophy where, if viewed at a certain angle, a third eye separate from her two in front can be seen on the back of her head, underneath her hair. But it is certainly due to a modeling mistake, and not because Daisy is an extraterestrial beeing like it has been said sometimes: ☀ Daisy has the most number of trophies out of all the non-playable characters in Smash WiiU/3DS. ☀ The Easton theme from Super Mario Land has been remastered and reused for the underground part of the Mushroom Kingdom stage in Brawl and in Smash for Wii U and 3DS, and for the Super Mario Maker and Luigi's Mansion stages in Smash for Wii U and 3DS. ☀Peach's clear movie for Classic Mode in super smash bros for wii u has several references to daisy using Peach's Daisy alt. one involves Peach and Daisy flying away from a Chain Chomp, the other one shows Daisy grabbing Luigi angrily. Category:Outside Reference Category:Games